<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Things by koufii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603848">Little Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koufii/pseuds/koufii'>koufii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Birthday you hyena, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:23:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koufii/pseuds/koufii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo never receives gifts from Kenma on his birthday. </p><p>Their resident skyscraper asks why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aaaa a lil KuroKen one-shot for kuroo's birthday! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo never receives gifts from Kenma on his birthday. Everyone on the team always makes sure to give their captain one, but they had never seen his own boyfriend hand him anything for his special day. He only greets him with the same monotone voice, too, unlike Yamamoto and Lev, who would excitedly greet him. Even when Yaku asked Kuroo when they were alone, the taller male always shook his head. He never looked disappointed every time it was mentioned, though. He would just give him a simple smile with a "nope."<br/>
 <br/>
Everyone questioned why, but no one ever dared to ask Kenma about it. They didn't think it was their business, and Kuroo never made a big deal about it either, so it reassured them that it was probably a Kenma thing not to give him anything for his birthday, albeit not understanding why. It was like a default thing to do for your significant other, to give them gifts, especially on their birthday, but they figured their setter was different. <br/>
<br/>
It was nothing, but not until their resident skyscraper asked Kenma about it during their break. Lev approached him, who was sitting on the floor near Kuroo and Yaku, who were arguing about which balls to use during practice. But they stopped when Lev spoke, "Kenma-san, why don't you ever give anything to Kuroo-san on his birthday?" <br/>
<br/>
The third years were silent; they didn't know how to react to Lev's sudden question. So, they watched as Kenma looked up to him with a plain look on his face, unfazed by the question. He then turned to Kuroo, who blinked back at him. Kuroo knew why Kenma never gave him gifts on his birthday; that was why he was always okay with not receiving anything. But, they both knew that the team wondered why; the look of confusion on their faces said enough whenever Kenma only greets him. Kenma had been waiting until someone had the guts to ask him about it, and Lev had just that. <br/>
<br/>
"I don't think I need to give him anything." <br/>
<br/>
Lev rose his brow in confusion, clearly not understanding why. Kenma looked back up at him with a sigh, and Yaku rolled up his sleeves, ready to drag Lev away from him if ever anything goes wrong. "Anything materialistic, Lev." <br/>
<br/>
"Oh? What do you give him then, if it isn't anything like we're giving?" Lev gasped, whipping his head back and forth from the two, while Yaku sighed in frustration at what he was seeing. Kenma hummed, looking at Kuroo again, their eyes meeting. He had the same fond smile he always wore whenever he looked at Kenma plastered on his face, while the latter's lips formed a small one. <br/>
<br/>
"That's between us, Lev," Kuroo answered for him, and Yaku used this moment to walk over to Lev and pull him away to set him up for receiving practice. Kuroo walked over to Kenma, who was still sitting on the floor, and they watched Lev complain that they still had ten more minutes of their break before going back to practice. Kuroo sat down and leaned on the wall behind him; they were silent. But it was a comfortable silence, one that they'd have once in a while. <br/>
<br/>
Kenma never gave him gifts because he didn't think it was necessary. He didn't like the idea of giving Kuroo something for it to be stored in a box or being placed on a shelf only for it to collect dust and to be forgotten. So, in Kenma's own little ways, he exerts more effort in asking Kuroo to go somewhere or do something to celebrate his birthday. Be it just hanging out at either of their houses, watching a movie and eating snacks, playing games together, going out to coffee shops, or Kenma pushing himself to set for him a few more times than usual. He always made sure that in his own little efforts, he makes memories with Kuroo, especially on his birthday, and always makes sure that he's happy on that day. <br/>
<br/>
Kuroo always sees Kenma's efforts, and it always made his heart warm. He knew how Kenma wasn't very expressive and always struggled with it, but the way he always did his best to show that he loved Kuroo and made sure he was happy more than usual on his birthday tugged at Kuroo's heart. He didn't need to be given gifts; Kenma trying was enough, big or small. <br/>
<br/>
"Break's over!" Coach Naoi announced, making Kuroo stand up from his comfortable position next to his boyfriend. He looked down at Kenma and offered a hand for him to grab. The setter looked up at him and took it before stretching a bit, and when Kuroo was about to go and talk to the other boys and continue their practice, Kenma tugged on his shirt before he could leave. Kuroo looked back at him and rose his brow, "hm?" <br/>
<br/>
Kenma didn't say anything, but he motioned Kuroo to bend down to his level. With a confused expression on his face, he did what was told, and as soon as he did, Kenma put his hands near his mouth, as if he was going to whisper something in Kuroo's ear. However, it was a cover-up to peck Kuroo on the cheek. The taller boy blushed deeply; as mentioned before, Kenma wasn't very expressive, and a simple kiss on the cheek happened to be a big deal. <br/>
<br/>
"It's not materialistic like I told Lev. Happy birthday Tetsu," Kenma told him before walking away as if he didn't just drop a bomb on Kuroo. <br/>
 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hap birth kuroo :DDD</p><p>I write threads on <a href="https://twitter.com/koukofii">Twitter</a> too :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>